Like Child
by Samara Morgan-ring
Summary: Noah has a daughter. Rachel gains custody after his death, one problem, the daughter has powers, and Samara wants her. I suck at summeries please read, summeries are evil
1. Default Chapter

Hello, things in ** are replacement for italics since fanfic,com messes with the formatting. Reviews rock, beta needed.  
  
It was Saturday; Rachel was at Noah's wake. Not many people were there, his only relatives were his three cousins. Mainly it was a few of his friends, that one student Rachel met, and his attorneys. One of whom was talking to Rachel.  
"Ms. Keller? Hello, I am Noah's will lawyer (I dont know how these things work) he has left you all the items on this list, and guardianship of Pele." *Pele? Who's Pele?* Thought Rachel. Then she remembered, Pele was Noah's daughter. He had had a fling in senior high school year with a Hawaiian girl, and they had a baby named after the girl's mother. Pele. Pele's mother died in a car crash when she was 3, one year later Noah and Rachel hooked up, and Rachel had been close to the girl. When Rachel gave birth two years later to Aiden, Noah left her, taking Pele. Noah had never been a good father, and when Pele was in 6th grade, he shipped her off to boarding school. Pele had been close to Katie, Rachel wondered if she knew Katie died. Then it hit her, SHE was the guardian of Pele, she gave a soft moan, not now, not after this. Though it had never been directly implied, a big reason Pele left was because odd things happened around her, things easily connected to E.S.P.  
  
A/N, alright. That's the prologue, the rest of the story will be from Pele's point of view. (Pele is the Hawaiian goddess of volcanoes, it's pronounced, Paylay. REVIEW! 


	2. Powers

A/N hello thank you all reviewers, I love you. Anything in ** substitute for italics since fanfiction never formats them, here's the story\  
  
I walked into Noah's old apartment with my bags. I was nervous; I hadn't seen Rachel in two years since I went to boarding school.  
  
"Pele?" I turned around, there was Rachel.  
"Hi Rachel." I said.  
"I guess I'm your guardian now. Put your stuff by the door, we can get it when we leave. Aiden's in the living room, he'll be glad to see you." I nodded and put my stuff by the door. Then I went to look for Aiden. I noticed the coffin was closed in the living room, stupid really, I wanted it to be open coffin; he couldn't look that bad, could he? I walked towards the coffin, *why'd you leave me Noah?* I thought. I reached my hand to touch his coffin. When my hand touched the coffin, for the first time in four months my Powers went out of my control, I saw Noah's face, all mutilated and gross. That wasn't the only thing that scared me, I could hear laughter a little girl's laugh.  
I gasped and pulled my hand away, shuddering. Aiden was beside me, instead of saying hi, he said  
"You saw his face." It was a statement. I nodded.  
"Hey Aiden."  
"Hi Pele." He said solemnly. A lawyer walked up to me and Aiden,  
"Mr. Aiden Keller, Noah has left you his camera, bicycle ties, jackets and developing materials along with the sum of $20,000. Here's the list you need to present to receive your items, (I have no idea how this works, bear with me people.) Ms. Pele Clay, Noah has left you his motorcycle, video camera, swivel chair and the sum of $20,000. Here is your list." He walked away. I turned to ask Aiden what he was talking about but he shook his head, no questions.  
"Pele, Aiden, time to leave." Rachel said softly. I grabbed my bags and followed them into their car, thinking about my powers, I could have sworn they were under control. We got to their apartment and Rachel opened the door.  
"Alright, come on Pele your room's over here." Rachel said, trying to sound like she had known for a while I would be her charge, but heard her thoughts, *I wish I had time to I dunno... clean up or something, at least known I would be Pele's guardian.* I walked into what must have been the guest room behind her.  
"Okay, Aiden, Pele, give me your lists, I'll go back and pick up your stuff. Aiden, Pele's in charge." Rachel said walking out the door.  
"I'll be in my room." Aiden said. I nodded and put my stuff down. I sat down on the bed and grabbed the remote, I pressed power button, big mistake.  
  
I was in a huge white room with a TV filling one wall. Static at first but then... a weird noise, what looked like an eclipse, weird images (I forget their order) when it got to maggots turning skeletons in water, I tried to close my eyes, turn around, I couldn't, something wasn't wrong with my Powers, someone more powerful was here. Finally it showed a well then it ended. All of a sudden I was on the bed, apparently I was conscience the whole time, I was still sitting on the bed. My cell phone rang, I picked it up. It was on speaker  
"7 days, Pele." A little girl's voice said, and then hung up.  
Aiden ran into 'my' room. "How Pele? Rachel has the tape in her purse, I saw it in there." He said softly but with a bit of fear. "What did you see?" I told him about it all.  
"But she couldn't, your supposed to watch a tape... not fair she did that. Maybe..."  
"What are you talking about Aiden?" I said. He told me all he knew, about the tape, Samara, the well, Noah. I didn't say a word, I believed him.  
"Be careful, Pele." He said. Just then, Rachel came home.  
"All the stuff will come on Tuesday. Let's see, what do you guys want to do for dinner?"  
*She's trying to be a better mom than before, she's getting better.* Aiden thought. I smiled inwardly, Aiden was the only one of the few who knew about my powers that acknowledged it and used it to our advantage. *That's good. Should I tell her about the vision?*  
*No, she can't handle it. She doesn't have an inkling of Power like me, let alone as much as you, she'll go insane.*  
*Okay.* I thought. Rachel looked at us expectantly so Aiden said,  
"How about we go see a movie?"  
"OK, you Pele?"  
  
"Yeah, movie, great." That seemed to be a satisfactory answer, 'cause Rachel grabbed the newspaper and started to look for the movie times. There was an interesting title, Criminal man dies day after parole. I picked it up,  
Peter Krakow, cleared murderer of his wife,  
Died just one day after his parole hearing  
Police suspect foul play due to...  
  
I stopped reading there and looked at the picture of the man. He had died 8 days after Noah, I knew who killed him. Aiden had said Rachel must have shown someone else the tape since he was still alive.  
(Important A/N! Remember when Noah's looking at the pictures before his death? Remember how he picked up his coffee of the newspaper and people thought it centered on the circle? Well actually you were supposed to notice the headline, Peter Something parole pending. Originally, Rachel was supposed to interview him at the beginning and not believe his innocence, and at the end she was supposed to show him the tape to save Aiden. Then they cut it, but I'm playing off that. I found that on some interview of the guy that played him.)  
"Alright kids, how about Secret Window? It starts in an hour." Rachel cut into my thoughts.  
"Secret Window? Isn't that, like, five years to old for Aiden?"  
"I'm mature, and I've wanted to see it." Aiden said. I shrugged, Aiden confused me, why see a horror movie when you were living one?  
  
A/N, well, how did you like it? I know the newspaper 'article' sucks, but I'm no journalist, REVIEW, even if you've already reviewed, REVIEW! 


	3. The bad chapter that must be read to und...

"Pele? Pele, wake up." Aiden shook me.  
"Whatja want, Aiden?" I looked at the clock, 3:26. "I'm sleeping here."  
"Pele, I need to show you something." He said urgently.  
"Why." I groaned.  
"She'll hurt you if I don't." he said. Before I could ask who, Aiden put his hand on my forehead. Then, we were moving, scenes flashed before my eyes, I couldn't make them out. All of a sudden, we stopped in an open meadow, a little farther of was a rustic gate and a beautiful tree with red leaves. In front of those things was (you guessed it) a well. Aiden walked up to the well and I tried to follow, but I couldn't seem to move. Not wanting to waste my energy, I stood still. Aiden seemed to be talking to someone in the well. I tried to listen on their conversation, but I couldn't, then I silently went into Aiden's mind, trying to hear it. They were almost done,  
"What are you going to do to Pele?" Aiden said.  
"You'll see. She will too, I'll show her things this week, all sorts of things." I quickly lost contact with Aiden, that often happened when my emotions went haywire. That was the voice from the phone, except it sounded a bit higher this time. Aiden continued to talk to the well, then came back to me. He touched my forehead and we were whisked back to my room, panting like we'd run a thousand miles.  
"Aiden, what was that all about?  
  
Aiden looked at me with solemn eyes, "She'll show you things now." He left my room, leaving me to my thoughts. I sighed and got onto my laptop to e- mail my pen pal in Japan.  
  
Yo Yoko, How's life? Things here are weird, my dad died. Remember my Powers? Well, they went out of control when I touched his closed casket and looked freaky, it was scary. You're into the paranormal right? Can you look into it; find incidents with other psychic people? I mean REAL psychics, not TV specialists, write back  
Pele Clay.  
  
I clicked the send button, knowing my letter really made no sense. I yawned, got back in bed, and fell asleep.  
When I woke up again, it was 11:31 so I went into the kitchen where Rachel & Aiden was eating donuts.  
"Hey, Pele." Rachel said, looking at me. "I'm working today, would you mind watching Aiden?"  
"Okay." I said.  
"Thanks, I've gotta go kids, bye." Rachel said. As she shut the door, I looked at Aiden.  
"I have to try and solve this." I said to him.  
"It's no use, Pele. Rachel and Noah tried to stop it, but failed. And Noah's dead." Aiden said.  
"I don't care. I have a hunch. Besides, if I die, I want to have an adventure before I croak." I said. Aiden said nothing, then, "How do you propose you get Rachel to let you go?" Damn, forgot about that.  
"I'm working on it Aiden. We're going to the park." I said with a tone that implied, NO ARGUMENTS. Aiden nodded and got up.  
"What are you drawing Pele?" He asked.  
"What?" I looked down at my hand, it had a black crayon in it, I dropped it and looked at my picture, a well with the number 7 in the middle.  
"Alright, Aiden, go frolic and play, or whatever." I said, I myself had brought a book. Aiden saw a kid his age, maybe his friend, and talked to him. I pulled a book out and started reading. All of a sudden I hear a voice,  
"Pele? Pele Ke'alani Clay?" I closed my book and looked up. A girl with auburn hair in a green ponytail and muddy brown eyes looked back.  
"Kristine?" I said. She nodded. Kristine had been my best friend and was the only one Yoko aside that knew about my Powers. She had moved away last year. (I know this is really lame, but its vital to the story, it'll get better soon, when she leaves.)  
"I can't believe it!" She yells. We talked for a bit then,  
"Pele, I know its short notice, but do you want to come on a 2-week long camping trip tomorrow with me and my mom?" (Once again, lame but vital) I smiled, ~this is my chance Aiden!~ I thought.  
"I can't I have to do something, but-"I explained to her about the tape, and my need to find out. "Do you think you can cover for me?"  
"Of course." Kristine said. "How about you 'spend the night' so you can get a better head start?" I agreed and gave her Rachel's address. I then called Rachel and asked if I could. She said yeah, that I could go as soon as she came back. (A/N I hate how lame this is, but please bare with me, this is important.) I said goodbye to Kristine and me and Aiden headed 'home.' When Rachel came in, I packed up. She said have a good time; call if you need anything, yadayadayada. Then Kristine came and we went two stories down to her apartment.  
"What if your mother finds out?" I asked nervously.  
"She won't, now get before I hurt you." I smiled at her and started towards the elevator. "Oh, and Pele?" Kristine said, I turned around, "Don't you dare die on me." I grinned again and stepped inside the elevator. I pressed the button marked 1 and the elevator went down.  
"Six more days and then you'll see, in six days you'll be with me." A sing-song voice whispered in my ear. I turned around but no one was there, yet as I probed with my mind, I felt a faint glimmer of a being, the girl. ~I'm good at hiding, Pele; I'm just letting you notice I'm here. You know my name, Pele, but you don't use it. I'm not the girl, Pele, I'm Samara. ~ I felt her fade away as the door opened. I shuddered, I hadn't even started out and already she creeped me out. 


	4. Becca

I walked in the shadows towards the old apartment. Every noise I heard I dived into the nearest hiding spot. But the trip there was uneventful. The social workers didn't know I had a key to the apartment, so I still had my key. I opened the door and walked in, quietly shutting the door. There, the motorcycle was still up against the wall, good. Next, I opened Noah's drawer to the hidden compartment filled with cash. I had done this a lot when he was alive, but it felt bad doing it to a dead person, o well. I counted the money, $23.54, that should keep me going. Something compelled me to walk over to his chair. I touched it, and saw Noah's face again, his whole body sitting on the chair, head lolling up. I yelled and backed away. What's the matter, Pele? Samara's voice filled my head, I thought you wanted to see your daddy again. Don't you love your daddy? Watch this. I heard her laughter fade as the TV flickered on. It was the News  
"In other news, a young girl has escaped Eola County Hospital today. The girl is 16, black hair, pale, her name is Rebecca Henderson. She suffers from paranoia, insomnia, and claiming to see visions." The newscaster said.  
I gulped, this wasn't good. Aiden had told me about Becca, how she was there when Katie died, her insanity. I turned the TV off and rolled the motorcycle out into the elevator.  
I was out of the building; I hopped on the cycle and rode off towards the ferry to Mosko Island. It won't stop. It won't stop, it won't stop, EVER I heard, each syllable faded away until I barely heard EVER, this was not good. I stopped at the stop sign and looked at my watch, 12:43, good. I rode on and took a shortcut I knew of in the underbrush. All of a sudden, a figure stepped out a few yards away from me.  
"AHHHH!" I screamed, slamming on the breaks and turning the bike. I could tell I was still going to hit her, so I threw out my arm and sent the figure flying into the bushes. The motorcycle skidded past where it had been a second before. Finally, it stopped and I jumped off. I ran to where I had thrown the figure.  
"Are you okay?" I asked. The person got up. I caught my breath; I recognized the sunken eyes, the raven hair, the pale complexion.  
"Hello, Becca." I said. The girl nodded.  
"Pele, I've come to warn you. You can't escape Samara. It's your Powers-she wants them. If-When she gets you, "Becca gasped, holding her temples. "NO GET OUT!" She screamed. "Pele... I escaped the asylum, but Samara-has me.- I have-bond-makes easier her to-control me- Don't let her." Becca had a spasm on the ground. Then she stopped. She got up, and smiled freakily.  
"Now, now Becca." She said, more to herself then me. "You've been bad. You can't go telling my secrets now." Samara giggled, I say Samara because it's obvious who has hold of Becca's body. "Now you have to go back to the hospital, Becca, the doctors are worried." She started to walk away; I regained my senses and tackled her to the ground. Unfortunately, Becca was 18 and exercised; I was 14 and climbed an occasional tree.  
"See you later Pele." She said, brushing the dirt off her. "You better believe it." 'Becca' disappeared, her laughter ringing in my ears.  
  
(I know its short, but R&R OR MY FLUFFY MONKEYS WILL GET YOU!!) 


End file.
